The Great Easter Egg Hunt
by Laur14
Summary: What's a better way to celebrate Easter than an egg hunt? There isn't one! So, see what happens in this one-shot when some of the Cars characters and two of my OC's have one!


**Hey guys!**

**This is just gonna be a very humorous, humanized Easter one shot, and I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Cars, I only own my two OC's, Shannon Harper and Hunter Shawn.**

**MAY THE BUNNIES BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**

* * *

**Shannon's POV**

Hehehe. They are going down today at the Easter egg hunt. ALL OF THEM! LIGHTNING, SALLY, MATER, GUIDO, LUIGI, FINN, HOLLEY AND HUNTER. I WILL. CONQUER. ALL! THE MAJORITY OF THAT CHOCOLATE AND CANDY WILL BE MIIIINE! And then, once I have it all, I'll toss it on the ground and roll around in it to rub it in their f-

"Hey, Shannon!" Hunter Shawn, my boyfriend, called as he walked towards me. When he got to me, he gave me a quick hug, and I smiled up at him. For a 15 year old boy, Hunter was pretty tall at about 5'10 and growing rapidly. I was about 5'7, so he definitely towered over me a bit.

"You ready to go down today?" I asked, smirking at him, partially teasing. He feigned shock, and he put a hand over his heart.

"You think I'm going down? Sweetie, please. I will take you down before you can even get one egg." He replied, and I fake gasped.

"Is that so? Because what I had planned for today's meals were, oh let's see… My dust." I said, smiling evilly at him.

"And a side dish of buttkick." He replied, sticking his tongue out at me maturely. In return, I stuck mine out. Hunter was about to say something, but he was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Hey, Shannon, Hunter! You guys ready for the egg hunt?" Lightning called from the kitchen of his and Sally's house. They were having the egg hunt in their backyard, so everybody was at their house.

"I was born ready!" I whoop, pumping my fist in the air, before running through the house and out the back door, where the others were gathering, with Hunter running and laughing behind me. When we got out onto the deck, I looked out at the McQueen's backyard. It was colorful with all of the eggs scattered around. And it seemed even brighter because it was sunny and warm out that day, at 75 degrees. I was already starting to get warm in my exercise shorts and long sleeve t-shirt.

"Alright, everybody, listen up!" Sally called out. Everybody looked towards her and Lightning, and she continued. "Lightning and I have scattered eggs around the backyard and only the backyard. Don't waste your time looking in front. There are about two storage bins worth of eggs out there, and whatever eggs you grab are yours. There is chocolate and other candy stuffed in them, as I'm sure you all know since you probably all came only for the candy. Anyway, without further ado, Lightning! Start up the hunt!"

"Alright. Three, two, one…" Lightning counted down, and then he fired a beebee gun pellet off into the backyard. I grabbed my basket and charged down the deck stairs, getting shoved by some of the others. I sprinted, and since I was on the track team, I easily passed everybody else up, but Lightning (who moved surprisingly fast when there was candy…), Finn, Holley and Hunter were close at my heels. I sprinted a few more feet, then scooped down by a patch of eggs and started scooping them up and into my basket. After most of those eggs were in my basket, I sprinted forward again to another patch. After picking those up, I straightened and looked at the mass chaos behind me.

I saw Guido tackle Lightning for this one egg, and I saw Sally shove Luigi down into the grass for some others. Then I saw Mater and Holley ganging up on Hunter for this one patch. The only person I didn't see was Finn…

Suddenly, my basket went flying out of my hands, and my plastic eggs stuffed with candy went flying. Finn darted after the flying eggs, catching as many as he could in his basket, cackling madly and very un-Finnly like.

"McMISSILE!" I screamed as I picked up my basket and charged after him, scooping down to pick up some of the eggs he missed along with some other ones. I caught up to him quickly, and I set my basket down and followed Guido's example, and I tackled Finn from behind. His basket hit the ground and tipped, spewing it's eggs everywhere.

"NOOOO!" Finn shouted. "MY EGGS! MY CANDY! I HAD SO MUCH! WHYYY?" Then, his head whipped around, and he was glaring and growling at me. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" He shouted before throwing me off his back and flipping on top of me. He pinned down my upper arms, and I flinched, because honestly, I wasn't very strong. I was sorta like a walking stick. But, I still was able to reach things, so I grabbed the only thing I could to grab. His mustache.

Which resulted him, Finn McMissile, master spy, to scream like a little girl.

"LET GO OF MY MUSTACHE!" He finally screeched out, swatting at my hand.

"Not until you return all of my eggs, you dimwit!" I answer, flicking his forehead with my other hand.

"FINE! DEAL! JUST LET GO OF THE MUSTACHE! IT NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" He replied. He must really like his mustache, because he does NOT sound like the cool-headed British guy I know... He sounds more like an American 5 year old boy whining for his toy truck back… Anyway, I released his mustache, and Finn stood up. I did too, and I brushed off my clothes before picking up my basket and starting to stuff eggs back in it. I turned to Finn, and I jutted out my basket for him to return my eggs to. He puffed out his lower lip (also very un-Finn like), and reluctantly placed about five eggs in, then four more. I grinned, stuck my tongue out at him, then darted off in search of more eggs. I ran a bit farther back on the property, and I froze.

_It's beautiful._

There was one patch of eggs, and there must have been at least thirty of them. I shook my head to get out of my trance, and I darted for it. I got there in seconds, and I started scooping up eggs.

"Well, well, well. You think you're getting those eggs? I don't think so." A voice said, and I snapped my head up, looking right at Lightning.

"You!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "You put these here to find so you could get a ton of eggs!" I yell, straightening up and still pointing at him.

"Yes, I suppose I did, with a few other ideas I had up my sleeve." He replied, staring me right in the eye. We had started slowly circling around the eggs, as I had somehow shifted out of the middle of them.

"Well, too bad this idea ain't gonna work for ya." I said, then lunged at the eggs. I scooped up a good few, then dumped them in my basket, swooping down for more. Although, this time, instead of getting a handful of eggs, I got a pain filled head.

"OW!" Lightning and I both yelped, falling into the grass. I guess Lightning lunged too, and we hit each other in the head. Yeah, that's kinda on my "not to do" list… Stupid, stupid, stupid…

After a moment of rubbing my head, I got back up on my feet, Lightning following suit. I glared at him, and I dove again, grabbing another handful before running past him and back towards the house. I got there, and I saw all of the others lying in the grass, panting, their baskets filled to the top with eggs. I went and sat down between Holley and Hunter, then I set my basket next to me and lied down on my back.

"Whew." I said, catching my breath.

"That was… Quite the egg hunt." Holley said, slightly panting.

"You can say 'datta 'gen!" Mater exclaimed from beside her.

"Yeah…" Sally said, huffing. "Maybe we shouldn't do this again next year… I think it might be dangerous."

"'Might'? It is-a very much so dangerous!" Luigi exclaimed, and Guido put his thumb up in the air in agreement, the tiny man too winded to say anything.

"I agree with Luigi. The only reason I still hang out with you dangerous people is because Shannon does." Hunter joked, and everyone laughed. We all laid there for a few more minutes, then I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Hey, where's Lightning?" I asked, looking around, not seeing any sign up him. Sally and Mater both sat up and looked around too, quizzical looks on their faces.

"Huh, I dunno." Mater said, scratching the back of his head, thinking.

"But do we really wanna know?" Sally asked.

"No." Was the all around reply.


End file.
